Bandana Dee's Bizarre Adventure
Bandana Dee's Bizarre Adventure (also known as Bandana Dee of the Stars)is a kirby game created by HAL Labs. and Void Admins. It was released for the Nintendo 3DS and soon Nintendo Switch. This game revives old characters from various different games, such as Susie, Tarazna and Zero. The game's story is that there's a strange universal scientist that is attempting to revive old villains by using a small part of their remains. Gameplay The gameplay is a 2.5 platforming game as usual and is reminiscent to current kirby games. This game uses 3D models for the gameplay while manga styled drawings are used for cutscenes (expect for a few) Copy abilities are completely removed, expect if you have Kirby unlocked by 100% file save. However, if you have a specific copy ability star from another stage, you can summon one partner to come with you. For example, if you have a pink star with Susie's face on it, Susie will be summoned. Items can come in many different forms, such as edible food, weapons required to get past a current part and extra lives, etc. As of Kirby: Return to Dreamland and games afterwards, this game plays out just like them. There are multiple characters to play as instead of just one and they can all be selected before a level so you don't have to use them in a different file. Everyone is able to run, jump, float, dash and slide their way through the game. There are thirteen characters playable in the game, which is the most characters ever playable in a kirby game so far. The game is traveled around in thirteen different maps, each being a world of its own. Each world contains a certain amount of stages for the player to cover, and a new one is unlocked when that said level is completed. The player can also go into the hideout and test out their abilities in one of the rooms, another has your collectables found in levels and the final one contains NPCs to talk to. All stages have at least some hazards in them, such as enemies, environmental hazards such as spikes and pits and collectables such as Point Stars and food. Any hazards you touch will damage your, lowering the health on your health bar and even kill you straight-up. Luckily, these enemies and hazards can be avoided in many ways. If your character is Kirby, he can inhale and swallow them to gain their abilities. Each abilities has their own unique moveset to use to get to the end. Point Stars are normal collectables, collecting a hundred will grant you with an extra life. You need lives to stay alive, if you die, you'll lose one of them. Lose all of them and you'll be granted to a continue screen with two options, Yes or No. Picking Yes will wake up the snoozing character and start back at the first room of the level you died in. Picking No will make the hand pick up the player and rest him on the moon, while characters watch from above, with text saying, "Sleep well, hero." You will then be sent back to the map. In one of the stages rooms, sometimes there will be a mid boss to defeat, maybe even two together. These bosses are needed to be fought before moving onto the next section. These are huger enemies with visible health bars, the room then locks onto the battle so you can't escape. All of these bosses have their own objects they shoot that can be inhaled and spat back out by Kirby, this is the only way to beat them without Copy Abilities. After one is defeated, they'll lay on the ground for a few seconds before exploding. You can finish them quicker by attacking them but Kirby can inhale it to gain their ability. Normal bosses are encountered in boss stages, which are the last stages in any map ever. They can sometimes appear in normal stages too. They are very strong and large enemies, more stronger than mid bosses. Boss characters are sometimes villains from another tame, working for Zero, the mastermind and boss of the Villains Victory Hut. Bosses have life meters that are seen onscreen, once it is fully empty, the boss stops attacking and is defeated. But if it's half empty, their attack pattern will change. Waddle Army Rampage In certain parts of the game, you are forced to play a sub-game to defeat the huge enemy and progress the story. This is reminiscent to Kirby Quest, but instead of gaining a Kirby after you fill up the EXP bar, you just get all your Waddle Dees stronger. The more you get stronger, the better is the chance of winning. You progress the stage through waves instead of a single battle. There are many types of waddle dees, normal ones, Spear Dees, Waddle Doos, Waddle Tanks and more. If you lose a Waddle Dee, it will not come back until you defeat the boss or if you reach a million EXP, Waddle Dees die in one hit but you have a lot when starting up a chapter. Oscillations get faster when progressing through each stage and there can be less colour bands throughout each stage. Here are all the chapters, with all mid-bosses and bosses and the name of the chapter named: # Chapter 1, The Rampage Begins: Whispy Woods (mid-boss) Macho Dedede (boss) # Chapter 2, The Floaty Clouds: Kabula (mid-boss) Lololo and Lalala (boss) # Chapter 3, Into the Pyromanic's Volcano: Flame Galboros (mid-boss) Pyribbit (boss) # Chapter 4, Former Strongest Warrior: Butterfly (mid-boss) Galacta Knight (boss) Morpho Knight (secret boss) # Chapter 5, The Three Sisters: Pon and Con (mid-boss) The Jambastion Mages (bosses) # Chapter 6, Your Worst Nightmare: NME. Sales Guy (mid-boss) Nightmare (boss) # Chapter 7, The Rampage Ends: Dark Matter (mid-boss) Zero (boss) Zero 2 (final boss) The Star Riders The Star Riders is a huge reference to Kirby Air Ride's Air Ride mode. You are able to pick from four different courses to race through. Just like in Air Ride, there are machines to be unlocked, machines are means of transportation in Air Ride and there are only two at the start. You can get all seven by completing stages and missions from the checklist. There are also characters to be unlocked too, with five of them in this subgame. The amount of courses in this game are nine, all completely original. Here are all the courses: # Watermelon Woods # Apricot Ashes # Raspberry Ride # Pear Park # Starfruit Slide # Tomato Tech # Acerola Abyme # Rambutan Road # Strawberry Space The gameplay is completely taken from Air Ride, The control stick/D-Pad steers machines and performs Quick Spin attacks. The A button when held down fills up the Boost Gauge and when it is no longer held down, the gauge drains down, advancing Kirby forwards if it was near-full or full. Holding it for too long will make the machine burn out and will have to make the player recharge again. Story The story starts in the large hills of Dream Land where Dedede's castle is located, Bandana Dee is currently taking a quick snooze on the ledge of the castle when suddenly, Meta Knight flies by with a letter and throws it towards the snoozing waddle dee. Bandana Dee of course wakes up and reads the letter, it says that Meta Knight has detected three unknown forces within the skies. He looks into the sky to see a red eye hidden in view, a bunch of dark matter is then shot towards the castle. Dedede's feast is ruined by Zero's plan and he, along with Bandana Dee and all his servants, has to abandon the castle and find a place to hide out in. Meta Knight then is in the skies again, telling Bandana Dee to follow him. He then asks Dedede to follow him and they make their way to Meta Knight's secret hideout. Bandana Dee has finally found the secret way to the hideout, now named the "Heroes Hideout." Meta Knight, Adeleine, Kirby, Bandana Dee and King Dedede are the only members for now. They then ask for questions about more members and where are they going next. Luckily, Meta Knight has his new machine installed, the Fabricator. It is able to search out for allies and villains, it is also a weapon that takes days to recharge. The Fabricator detects a "pure looking, but suddenly threatening jester" in the Forever Flames. The gang set off to help Marx and defeat the evil above. After saving Marx, he offers himself to go and help the hideout. Meta Knight accepts his new ally and uses the Fabricator to find where Necrodeus is going. It seems he is with Zero and Nightmare, talking about how powerful Bandana Dee is. Meta Knight watches where they are going and they suddenly send out a huge tank containing Waddle Dees. Meta Knight reacts fast and tells Dedede to let his army go loose and destroy the tank. Smaller tanks are sent out to the army, containing two waddle dees at a time. After the battle against the villian's waddle dees, they all come back to King Dedede as minions. The king cries of happiness and wants to know where the others are. Bandana Dee soon finds out that they are in the Float Islands and already sets off to find them, but Adeleine holds him back. She says to not go without a low stomach and creates food from her paintings to feed to her allies. The team makes it to the island, but it's not what it looked like before. The water is no longer pure blue, it is gray and full of trash and the green lands are now orange like the forever flames. The lands have become lethal, harmful and toxic. Kirby appears in shock and almost faints, Meta Knight tracks down the next character, a master of cooking and a promising dish that comes with. Dedede remembers hiring this chef-like character. Characters Playable Characters Other Characters Levels Enemies Bosses Mid-bosses Major Bosses Items Music The Shell Holding Chaos - Absolute Zero's Boss Theme (Phase 1) Adventure's Near to Done - Final Level Music Nintendo Accolades Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Void Studio Category:Games with Nintendo Accolades